


Amnesia

by Prinxietys



Category: Thomas Sanders, prinxiety-fandom
Genre: :), I've come to write for you again, M/M, angst with fluff, every fandom has its amnesia fic, hahahaha, hello angst my old friend, i promise not as angsty as it sounds, really - Freeform, though this might not be quite what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinxietys/pseuds/Prinxietys
Summary: Thomas receives some Anxiety medication, and from there it's downhill.





	

There had been a mistake. The doctor had prescribed the wrong type of medication to Thomas for his Anxiety and it wasn’t good for any of the parties involved.

Thomas took the medication for only one week before the side effects began to kick in. He had constant migraines, spent two days sick in bed with a fever, and was very dehydrated. It was a quick trip to the hospital and one IV drip and tests later that they realized this was all caused by his new medication.

Inside his mind, the personalities were all cheering.

“I told you it was the medication!” Logic was saying.

“And I told you, you have to be careful and get a Doctors permission to stop medication!” Dad Argued.

“Where’s Prince going?” Imaj watched as Prince went running off down the corridor.

Dad and Logic stared after him, Pranks looked up from his deck of rigged playing cards, and Missy just giggled and kept walking to his room, a plate loaded with food in his hands.

“Probably off to tell Anxiety the news,” Logic informed the child who originally spoke.

“Missy! No eating in your room!” Dad yelled after said man. He went and took the plate away from the pouting Personality and continued walking down the hall.

“Hey. didn’t you just say no eating in the rooms?” Missy called after him.

“For you. I have two episodes of the OA left to finish,” He laughed as he backed into his room.

“Come on,” Pranks laughed as he sped past Missy, “You’ve gotta see what Dad has in store for himself.”

“He has a lot of explaining to do,” Missy grumbled as he ran after the other. His face broke into a smile and he laughed, “For thinking he can watch that show without building a pillow fort with me!”

 

Prince knocked twice on Anxiety’s door before turning the knob and walking in. 

“Anxiety are you awake?”

There was no answer.

He slowly crept into the room and looked over at the bed. His heart stopped. Anxiety’s bed was empty.

He rushed over and threw back the covers in desperation, but he really wasn’t there. He checked the floor and under the bed, the closet, the bathroom, even the kitchen, even though he was in no condition to be cooking.

If Thomas’ condition had been awful, then Anxiety’s was even worse. The Personality had been sleeping for three days straight (“A light coma,” Logic had told Prince sadly), had had a fever of 104.2 ° Fahrenheit, and the first few days hadn’t been able to eat at all.

Prince feared the worst. Had they been too late? Had he- Did Anxiety-? 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped at his eyes.

No, no. He couldn’t think like that. 

He took a steadying breath (and again wiped at his eyes).

Okay, if Anxiety wasn’t here, and wasn’t in the commons, then where would he go?

…

Prince’s room.

He hurried out of Anxiety’s room, almost leaving the door open in the process. If Anxiety were to see that, than Prince would be hug deprived for a day! (He couldn’t live without hugs!)

When he got to his room he threw open the door, and all but dropped to the floor. There, sitting in the middle of his bed wrapped in layers of blankets and with his laptop propped in his lap, was Anxiety.

Prince ran over and jumped on the other, smothering him in a hug.

“P-Prince?” Anxiety choked and then went into a coughing fit, causing the other to scramble off of him.

“I’m so sorry,” Prince apologized, but he continued to smother the other by grabbing his face and checking him over for any serious injuries, “I just got so worried when you weren’t in you room and I didn’t know where you went and I thought, and I thought-” He was crying now and Anxiety sighed.

“Sorry, it was just getting stuffy in there,” He muttered. Anxiety’s room had gotten too warm for his liking, and Prince’s room was literally in the middle of a field so it had plenty of fresh air.

Prince continued to cry and Anxiety paused his computer and turned to him.

“You’re such a crybaby,” He muttered as he wiped the others tears away.

“Am not,” Prince mumbled, but he held the others hand against his cheek. Anxiety flushed and pulled his hand away, turning back to the game on his laptop.

“Are too.”

Prince let out a soft laugh and looked at the laptop. 

“Will see who’s crying tonight,” He mused as he watched the screen, “Seriously? The first thing you do after waking up is play a horror game? And Amnesia at that?”

“Oh hush,” Anxiety mumbled. Technically the first thing he did was take a long shower.

Still, Anxiety lifted the blanket and Prince was snuggled into his side in an instant.

Prince would allow Anxiety to play this game now (even if it meant that all lights would be on tonight while they slept), because laying like this, in the others lap, Prince could take in every single detail of the others face. 

He had been so scared- so, so scared that something had happened to Anxiety, to his love. He never wanted to feel a fear like that again.

“I love you,” He whispered.

Anxiety didn’t answer verbally, but the hand that suddenly took Prince’s own, however briefly, was enough to confirm that Anxiety felt the same.

When Prince cried this time, Anxiety made no comment but took the other’s hand again and held it tight.

Even if that meant losing his game.

**Author's Note:**

> Imaj- Thomas's Imagination (young child)
> 
> Missy- Misleading Compliment
> 
> Pranks- Disney Pranks (Pranks in general)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. I had you worried with the title there didn't I?


End file.
